laufandomcom-20200214-history
Kuroshitsuji Wiki:Revision
The Revision & Reference Project (aka, R&R Project) is in charge of revising, improving, "cleaning up", and providing references/sources to articles. This project is led by MasterLau (talk.) Purpose The purpose of the project is to generally improve the accuracy and data of the articles by revising erroneous grammar, canon information, and adding references and pictures where necessary. Participation Below is the list of articles in need of improvement. Claim articles that are in need of manga information in specific areas by putting your name and verify its statue that it's incomplete. Once finished, change the status to check for completion in order to get a second opinion on whether or not the information for a project is complete before changing the status as officially complete. Only the watchdog 'can decide whether or not it's complete. Anyone can work on an article. Please remember that all new information must be referenced. Current Members | king promotion date = September 15, 2011 | duke name = Buddy | duke signature = [[User:Stranger958|'The Buddy]] [[User Talk:Stranger958|'loves' Undertaker]] | duke promotion date = September 17, 2011 | marquis name = Tsumi | marquis signature = [[User:Tsuminohime|'この世界では人の二種類が存在する。']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'盗む人や']] | marquis promotion date = October 23, 2011 | earl name = Skye | earl signature = [[User:Thehawkseye98|'Filipino Queen']] [[User Talk:Thehawkseye98|'of Darkness']] | earl promotion date = November 8, 2011 | viscount name = Lego | viscount signature = ~Lego | viscount promotion date = May 27, 2012 | baron name = | baron signature = | baron promotion date = }} Retired Members Watchdog *C. Phantom Revision/Cleaning Up For an article in need of clean up, add at the beginning of the article. Character Personalities *Sebastian Michaelis - }} Status: Incomplete *Grell Sutcliff - }} Status: '''Check for completion' Manga Plot *Ciel Phantomhive - }} Status: Incomplete * Sebastian Michaelis Status: Incomplete Footnotes It's possible to cite the same source multiple times. In order to make the same sources link to one footnote, named footnotes or named references are used. A footnote is named using the name parameter of the tag. Choose a name (such as "Lau") and then at one of the footnote marker points, enter the footnote like this: ''Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 1, page 1 Then you can create another identical marker linking to the same footnote from any other point in the text, by entering the following (note the final slash): *Ciel Phantomhive - Status: Incomplete *Sebastian Michaelis - Status: Incomplete *Grell Sutcliff - Status: Incomplete *Ronald Knox - Status: Incomplete General Cleanup *Luka Macken - Status: Check for completion *Arnold Trancy - Status: Check for completion *Prince Soma - Status: Incomplete *Victorian Era - Status: Incomplete * Thompson - Status: Check for completion * Timber - Status: Check for completion * Cantebury - Status: Check for completion * Kidnapping Arc - Status: Incomplete * Jack the Ripper Arc - Status: Incomplete * Curry Contest Arc - Status: Incomplete * Noah's Ark Circus Arc - Status: Incomplete * Phantomhive Manor Murder Case Arc - Status: Incomplete Needs References *Elizabeth Midford - }} Status: Incomplete *Alois Trancy - }} Status: Incomplete *Jeremy Rathbone - Serene Chaos 00:29, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Status: Incomplete *Thompson - }} Status: '''Check for completion' *Timber - }} Status: '''Check for completion' *Cantebury - }} Status: '''Check for completion' *Claude Faustus - }} Status: Incomplete *Alan Humphries - }} Status: Incomplete *Luka Macken - Status: Incomplete *Shinigami - Status: Incomplete *Agni - Status: Incomplete *Prince Soma - Status: Incomplete *Meena - Status: Incomplete *Queen Victoria - Status: Incomplete *Finnian - Status: Incomplete *Baldroy - Status: Incomplete *Mey-Rin - Status: Incomplete *Sebastian Michaelis - Status:Incomplete *Vincent Phantomhive - Status: Incomplete *Rachel Phantomhive - Status: Incomplete *Angela Blanc - Status: Incomplete *Ash Landers - Status: Incomplete * Eric Slingby - Status: Incomplete * Lau - Status: Incomplete * Grell Sutcliff - Status: Incomplete * Ronald Knox - Status: Incomplete * William T. Spears - Status: Incomplete * Undertaker - Status: Incomplete * Snake - Status: Incomplete * Pluto - Status: Incomplete Needs Continuous Updates *Ship Voyage Arc - }} Status: Incomplete *Ciel Phantomhive - }} Status: Incomplete *Sebastian Michaelis - }} Status: Incomplete Recent Completed Footnotes All articles with footnotes labeled as finished will be listed here. However, they may still having a missing or inaccurate detail and if that's the case, only an admin or a watchdog is allowed to remove pages from this section. Note: Both completed footnotes, references, or pages will share the same archive. *Alois Trancy }} *Claude Faustus }} *Hannah Anafeloz }} *Sophie Smith }} *Chef Higharm }} *Mr. Carter }} *Susanne Connor }} *Margaret Connor }} *Ryan Stoker }} *Frances Midford }} *Undertaker }} *Edward Midford }} Recent Completed References All articles that's fully referenced will be listed here. *Lady Trancy }} *Clause - }} *Phantomhive Manor Murder Case Arc - }}